Clear Heart
by DRAGONGIRL4
Summary: Prequal to Oh Sister Where Art Thou? The story of Sanzo and Takara's mother.


Hi there everyone Dragongirl4 here dropping in with a new story. This is the prequel to Oh Sister Where Art Thou?

Have you ever wandered what Sanzo's mother was like? Well this is her story. Follow her story from finding her true love, the decision that haunted her soul for the rest of her life, and finally her heroic actions to protect her half demon daughter forms the clutches of her demon father. This is her story.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Saiyuki. I do however, own Kiyoko, Akira, Kanaye, Kisho, and Yoko, and my other original characters and would appreciate you asking before you use them. Kay?

* * *

Chapter 1: Amethyst

A girl around ten with waist length auburn hair is seen standing before a fresh grave. The wind blows gently ruffling the folds of her dark blue dress around her. A man in his early thirties walks up beside her and places a hand on her shoulder his soft gray eyes shining with un-shed tears. " Kiyoko…" He said quietly as he knelt down as she turned and sobbed into his chest.

" Daddy… why?" Kiyoko sobbed holding onto her father's shoulders. " It was her time. Please don't cry Yoko wouldn't want you to cry." He said hugging his daughter as his own tears began to fall. " I know Daddy… I just miss her so much." Kiyoko said pulling back from her father and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

" I know. But remember no matter what she'll always be with you." He said smiling as he stood. Kiyoko nodded a little as she turned back towards the grave and smiled sadly as she leaned against her father as the wind gently blew her hair into her light blue eyes.

* * *

8 Years Later

Kiyoko is seen looking at her mother's grave a small smile on her face as she looks back towards the village. She has grown into a fine young woman. She now stands around 5'6'' with a modest figure and waist length blonde highlighted auburn hair pulled into a light braid. And she also poses the typical messy bangs that all members of her family possess.( Sanzo's style.) Her crystal clear blue eyes shine as she looks at the grave.

" Hey mom, I just thought I'd come and say hi." She said quietly turning back towards the grave and smiling. " I brought you a surprise. Aren't they pretty?" She asked enthusiastically as she pulled a bouquet of white lilies from behind her back. She turned her head and smiled as she knelt down and placed the flowers on the grave. " I really miss you. You know that right? I wish you were here." She said still kneeling with her head down as the breeze gently blew her bangs into her face.

" Hey Kiyo! You coming or not?" Came a light female voice from behind her. Kiyoko smiled as she looked behind her to find a young demoness standing behind her. " Coming Ayaka." She yelled smiling at her best friend before turning back to the grave. " Sorry mom but I have to go. Talk to you later." Kiyoko said smiling as she stood and waved at the grave before walking over to Ayaka.

Ayaka smiled at her approaching friend. Ayaka was a year older than Kiyoko herself. She stands a little over 5'7'' with shoulder length gold hair and intense red eyes. And as most of the other women would put it a figure to die for, which she often flaunts a bit.

" Maybe one of these days I'll actually stop thinking your nuts for talking to a grave." Ayaka said jokingly as she wrapped an arm around Kiyoko's shoulders. Kiyoko smiled as she looked at her friend and laughed. " Oh come on Aya you've known me for how long? And your just figuring out that I'm crazy? You really are slow." She said giggling at her friend's expression.

" I am not slow!" Ayaka said turning and crossing her arms in mock anger. " Alright I believe you." Kiyoko said smiling as they walked.

" So what exactly are we doing today?" Ayaka asked as the reached Kiyoko's house on the outskirts of town. " Well let's see I thought we'd go drink till we got sick, sell our bodies on the street corner, and get married to some man named Bob." Kiyoko stated sarcastically as she opened the door. " No silly we did that last weekend, remember?" Ayaka stated smiling as Kiyoko anime fainted while holding onto the doorknob. " Kiyoko there you are, tell me dear where is that darling husband of yours? Bob wasn't it? Oh and how are the kids?" He father asked sticking his head out the door and smiling at his daughter who was still lying on the ground.

* * *

" Hello there Ayaka, how are you today?" Kiyoko's father asked kindly as they stood in the living room of the house. Ayaka smiled as she looked at him. " Fine thank you Elder Kisho." Ayaka said smiling as she bowed to the village elder. " Please don't be so formal my dear. You and Kiyoko are so close you might as well be my own daughter." He said smiling at Ayaka who smiled as she bowed her head. " Alright I'm ready to roll." Kiyoko announced as she came down the stairs wearing a fresh dress. " Oh yes that reminds me Kiyoko, Kanyae was here earlier looking for you. I told him that you'd meet him in town later." Kisho sad smiling at his daughter who blushed as Ayaka smiled evilly at her friend.

* * *

" So tell me what exactly is going on between you and Kanyae?" Ayaka asked later as she and Kiyoko walked though the busy market place. " Well… umm…" Kiyoko stammered blushing as she busied herself by digging through a bushel of apples. " Heh, just as I thought. Spill the beans." Ayaka said smiling as she snapped her fingers. Kiyoko sighed as she turned to look at her friend. " Alright, but please don't tell anyone. Kanyae and I have been secretly dating for the last three months." She whispered in Ayaka's ear.

Ayaka's eyes grew wide as she squealed. "REALLY? YOU AND KANY…" She yelled before Kiyoko slapped her hand over her mouth. " Shhhhh…." She said holding a finger to her mouth. " No one knows. Besides father, and seeing as how I'm next in line to be the village elder, it's not exactly something everyone needs to know." She explained as she let go of Ayaka's mouth. " Oh I get it. I just never thought that you two of all people would end up together." She said puzzled as she tapped the end of her chin.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Kiyoko asked turning to look at her friend. " Nothing it's just that you two always seemed to be more of the friends only type. You've known him for how long. I thought you saw him as brother." She said shrugging as she began to walk Kiyoko following. " Well for you information. A person's opinion can change. I really do care about him and he really cares for me." Kiyoko stated as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

Thud!---

" Owwwwww…" Kiyoko whined from where she was now setting on the ground holding her head. " Watch where your going." Came a gruff male voice from above her. Kiyoko growled as she pulled herself up. " Why don't you try being a little nicer to a lady?" She retorted looking up at the face of her current venation of her anger.

" I would if I saw a lady present!" The man yelled down at her. " Why you over grown son of a bitc…" Kiyoko began but was cut off by Ayaka pushing between the two. " Alright children please. Kiyoko pleas apologize to the large sickle carrying man." Ayaka said smiling at her thought clenched teeth.

Kiyoko growled as she looked at the man on the other side of her friend. She blushed when she took a good look at his face. He was tall around 6'3'' with slightly long wispy brown hair and the most incredible penetrating purple eyes she'd ever seen. He wore a worn magenta tunic, and had a sickle draped over his shoulders. " Fine I'm sorry." She spat looking away.

The man snorted. " What ever." He said shrugging as he began to walk away. " Argh!" Kiyoko yelled throwing her hands up in the air. " What? I thought he was rather charming." Ayaka said smiling as she looked to where the man had gone. " Well then why don't you go and fuc…" She began but was cut off by a chipper sounding male voice.

" There you are." A young man called running up to them. " Oh hello, Kanaye." Ayaka said greeting the man. He was slightly short about 5'9'' with short blue gray hair and cold cunning brown eyes. " Hello to you to Ayaka." Kanyae said a bit of distaste in his voice as he looked at her. " I told your father I wished to speak to you." He said looking back to Kiyoko who was still seething about the unnamed man.

" Hmmmm? Oh Kanaye I'm sorry." Kiyoko said snapping back to reality and looking at him. " Yah know I think I left something at home. I'll talk to you later Kiyoko." Ayaka said excusing herself with a wave. " Alright, later." Kiyoko said waving a little.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Kiyoko asked as she and Kanyae walked down the street. " I don't really know. I guess I just wanted to see your pretty face." He said as they paused under a tree on the outskirts of town. " Flatter." She said blushing as he brushed her hair out of her face. " So? It works doesn't it?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

" Maybe." She said playfully as their lips met and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Neither of them noticed the violet eyes that were watching them form the top of the hill. The man form earlier rolled his eyes as he turned and walked into the sunset.

* * *

Ok well that's it for chapter 1. What do you think? Do you like it or hate it? Please tell me all constructive criticism will be appreciated but all flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did typing it. This is a prequal to my other story Oh Sister Where Art Thou? But most of the parts from it won't come until later in this story.

Ok hope you enjoy it and leave lots of nice reviews. ( Hint, Hint, Hint) Thank you.

Until Next Time. Happy Trails.

DragonGirl4


End file.
